Problem: Solve for $x$, $ \dfrac{4x - 10}{x + 5} = \dfrac{1}{8} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $x + 5$ $ 4x - 10 = \dfrac{x + 5}{8} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $8$ $ 8(4x - 10) = x + 5 $ $32x - 80 = x + 5$ $31x - 80 = 5$ $31x = 85$ $x = \dfrac{85}{31}$